Trevor O'Dair
Trevor O'Dair (played by Hero of Time) is a speed magic wizard in Fairy Tail. Appearance Trevor stands about 5'5" with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. Often times, he is seen wearing a white headband in his messy hair, and he always has his necklace with him. Personality Trevor is a very happy, outgoing individual who often attempts to make others’ days better with his joviality. Biography As a child, Trevor hid his abilities from his parents for fear of being cast out in the rain like the other magic-users in his neighborhood had been. He loved and admired his parents, it’s true, but he also feared them, as he should have. Rather than going to school, he would deliver messages from country to country in minutes or carry mail between loved ones who cannot afford to send it via messenger. One day, Trevor came home to a blazing inferno. His father was outside, but there was no trace of his mother. Doing the only thing that he could think to do, he sped into his house, grabbed her from where she had been trapped, and saved her life. Surprisingly, even after being saved by the boy, the O’Dairs were furious that they had been feeding and sheltering a freak for all those years, and they threatened him in every way they could think to. He ran away at once, tears streaking his cheeks. He loved his parents, after all, but he had no choice. He ran for days, ignoring hunger and thirst and all desire. He simply ran. Until he came across an old woman who was stooped over on the side of the road, picking up her things that had presumably dropped. Trevor aided her and was thanked with food and shelter. Over the next two years, the old woman - Tilra was her name - and Trevor helped each other stay alive. He gave her what she needed, and she fed and sheltered him. For once, the boy didn’t have to hide his abilities (she shared that she once had a magical son not unlike him, so she encouraged his powers). She taught him to be happy again and to cherish life and all of its quirks. Times grew sour once more when an old hag wandered up to Tilra’s cabin one winter night. The old woman told Trevor to hide, but it was too late; the hag broke down the door and froze the two where they stood. The boy watched as Tilra was murdered in cold blood, wanting to scream but not having the ability to do so. The hag then turned to him, her gaze like steel, and removed a necklace from her pouch. As she placed it around his head, she said, “iThis loop represents the sorrow in your life, for I can tell there has been plenty. Moreso, it is a gift. Fate has dealt you poor cards, boy, but with this token, and by the sacrifice of your friend here, you will be granted what you need most.” She left, and he soon regained mobility. He ran again, this time to a large city in the center of a far-away country called Fiore. It was there that he stumbled upon Fairy Tail. Strengths * Speed: Both in mind and body, Trevor is fast. He’s always quick to conclusions and quick to destinations, and although this can make him appear cocky to others, it’s simply because he works faster than others do. * Outgoing: Trevor is a very kind and caring individual who always tries to brighten the days of others. Weaknesses * Too Trusting: He sometimes forgets to use caution when conversing with people and will treat them like good pals even if he just met them. * Too Fast: The world seems to work a little too slowly for him, and he can sometimes get frustrated when people can’t keep up. Equipment * Necklace: '''This was given to Trevor by the old crone. He was told that it represents his sorrow in life. Magic and Abilities '''Speed Magic: Trevor is able to use magic to speed up to incredible velocities. Trivia